Tortured
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: Linda kidnaps Michael and keeps him locked in a room. What does she plan to do with him.
1. Chapter 1

**People who drug their victims are weak**

_I remembered that quote today after hearing it on a TV programme or movie and I instantly thought of Linda (Weird I know) because it's no way related to Waterloo road (except the character) What I mean is...She didn't drug him so why did I think of Linda. Anyway I also heard _

**Let me tell you something about crazy people,  
the sex is unbelievable **

_From "Castle" Series 5 episode 22 which was on last night and I thought of this story. It's going to be very...very dirty. _

_Linda kidnaps and keeps Michael in the basement and uses him for sex and for her own personal gain._

_(Told you it was going to be very, very dirty) _

_You'll need to read the rest to find out what happens but I'll leave you here by saying...I hope you enjoy_

I look down at the man who's tied to the chair in front of me. His head begin to shake as he began to figure out where he is.

I lift my head and force my eyes open. It's dark and can't recognise anything, but then my eyes start to adjust. It's still dark, but I begin to make out shapes. I hear breathing behind me and I wonder how I got here. I close my eyes and start to remember fragments of last night.

_I bring a beer and a gin and tonic back to the table and place them both in front of the beautiful women that I had been talking to over the internet. She was wearing a floaty pink vest, dark jeans and white ballerina flats. Her dark chocolate curled hair was gently flowing over her shoulders. Her eyes and her smile lit up the room as we began talking and I felt that she had known me for years. _

I shake my head again, trying to get over this dastardly hangover. I pulled my arms up but they wouldn't move, it was like they were restrained.

"You look so hot when you're vulnerable."

A voice whispered from behind me. I felt like I recognised it but I couldn't place where from. I tried to pull my arms up but it only resulted in whatever was tying my wrists together behind the chair getting tighter.

The noise of her heels resounded around the room as she walked round and knelt in front of me.

I now recognised that my capturer was a woman but when she looked up it frightened me even more. I tried to speak but the piece of material that was tied round my mouth just muffled my speech.

"I'll take it off but you've got to promise me you won't shout. If you do it goes straight back on." I nodded. The only sign I could give her to promise her and get this awful piece of material away so that I could breath.

"Why did you do this? I thought I knew you, I guess I really don't"

"Oh no Michael you know me, you know me really well...maybe better than you hoped." I looked at her dumbfounded. What did she mean? I then saw her hand go up to her head and pull at her hair, except it wasn't her hair, it was a wig. She threw it to the floor and shook her hair. All I could see was blonde of her hair as it smacked me in the face.

"You...you." Was all I could whisper.

She ran her hand up my leg to my thigh.

"What the FUCK are you doing, GET OFF ME." I screamed. Without warning and in a flash she had stood up, slapped me across the face and tied the bandana back around my mouth.

"I warned you." She growled at me. Her hand then went down her leg and from her dress pocket she quickly whipped out another piece of material. I took a sharp, and what I thought was quiet, breath in. But unfortunately she noticed.

"No need to be scared." She cooed.

She placed her hand on my thigh and it ran upwards across the front of my chest and down my back. I could feel her breath against my neck, as the piece of material she was holding went around my eyes.

I couldn't see anything. Everything had now gone very dark. I couldn't make out any shapes, like I had before, and my body had also went very tense.

She placed a quick kiss on my cheek and started to walk away. I wondered where she had went but when I heard her footsteps quieten and the door slam, I knew that she had left me here in the dark, on my own to fend against whatever I was going to face.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry if you hate really crude words =stories but yes this is most likely going to be at least one of them

Basically, this chapter has a few crude words and sorry for being so obvious (You'll find out)

I hear the door open again and wonder why she is back. I hear her heeled footsteps coming towards me but she stops and I hear a clatter of something as it is placed on the ground. I can smell her, she smells really good and she is close. The only way I could tell was by using my sense of smell and hearing, since my vision is blocked. She walks around the chair and stops at my back. I can feel her hair on the back of my neck as she peels the knot that is securing this piece of material which is tied around my head apart and drops it to the floor.

"Doesn't it look delicious?" She spoke into my ear. "Want a bit?"

I nod and she takes of the bandana which is covering my mouth. She kneels down in front of me, picks up a plate full of cornflakes and milk and starts to feed it to me, using the metal spoon that was in the plate. I gulp the food down as it is the first food that I've had in at least 16 hours. She puts the spoon back in the plate and places it down on the tray that she brought in with her. I feel an unbelievable urge to pee and I really need to cross my legs but as they are tied to the chair legs so I can't. As she still hasn't put the bandana around my mouth I wonder if I should ask her if I could go to the toilet. The pain is telling me to but my brain is telling me not to. I pipe up anyway, I have to go.

"Linda, I need the toilet."

She twists her head really fast to look at me and for a minute I think it's going to detach it's self from her neck. She stands up looks at me and says "No." I can't believe that has come from her mouth.

"Linda, please...I'm bursting." I plead. "I'll do anything; I just really need to go."

"Anything she whispers to herself. "Fine, but if you try anything though, you're getting it."

I don't know what IT is, but I'm willing to take the chance. She picks up the two pieces of material she dropped on the floor and ties them tightly around my mouth and eyes, before lifting my arms up from around the chair and walking me upstairs to the bathroom.

When I get there she lets go of me and goes to lock the bathroom door. I try to pull my hands out of the rope when she's not looking but it doesn't help any. She does around and comes back over to me. Her hands whip off and drop the material that covers my eyes to the floor. Her hands then go down and I can feel them on my trousers, I hear (and feel) the zip go down. She pulls out my dick, directs it to the toilet and says,

"Come on then, we haven't got all day." Then end of the sentence is said quite sultry and I wonder what she is thinking.

I push and the pain that has been with me all day finally goes away. Her hand is still on my cock though and her finger rubs over the tip. My head flies up and my eyes look at the ceiling while I let a moan escape. The noise is caught in the material which is still covering my mouth but she looks at me and I swear that she heard it. Her head leans into my shoulder and she says aloud,

"I think you should have a shower, you smell a bit."

She bends down behind me and unties the rope which binds my hands together. I step forward, which is the start of my escape, but she grabs me hands and breathes against my ear.

"Don't you go running now."

My neck is hot, but the words send shivers down my spine. She slides in front of my and her hands grasp the bottom of my t-shirt and pulls it upwards, past my head and drops it on the floor. She then unbuttons my jeans and lets them drop to the floor; I step out them quickly and quietly and can't wait to get into my hot shower. She leans over, pulls the cord, sets the temperature and tells me to "Get in." And that she'll be "Back in a minute." She picks my clothes of the floor, exits the room and locks the door behind her. I step in and the cold water splashes over my shoulders and I know that if I change that temperature that she will go mental and that something worse than was has been happening will happen, but I change it anyway. The hot water rushes down me and all the tense feelings leave my body and rush down the drain.

A few minutes later the door unlocks and creaks open. She locks it again and for a few seconds she out there. I don't know what she's doing and I don't bother to look out. I'm enjoying the few minutes that I'm going to have in here before she ties me to that sore, splinter ridden chair. The shower curtain pulls back and I expect to be hauled out of the shower but she slips in and pulls it closed behind her. She's naked and she has a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face. My hands drop to my side as I wonder what she is going to do.

"You've changed the temperature, you bad boy."

Her hand comes up and smacks me across the face. It stings and I place my palm to my cheek.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it." She turns the cold water back on and runs her hand up my chest. My breathing quickens and she notices.

"Don't be so scared, you'll enjoy it."

Her hand slips in-between our bodies and she quickly grasps my throbbing, now hardened upright, cock. I haven't masturbated in ages and I now know that a few nights ago I should have or this wouldn't be happening. I'm so horny and gagging for it so when she starts to jack me off I moan. She looks at my face and smiles; she knows what she's doing to me so she slows down. I throw my hands on the wall behind me to steady myself.

"Please Linda...I need you to."

"To what, exactly?" She asks.

"Fuck me."

"Oh, there won't be any of that...yet."

She starts to pump me again. Faster than before and I can feel myself flying to oblivion. A few my strokes and I would be there but, she takes her hand off and I so near yet so far. She places her mouth to my neck and starts to suck. Her hands are up and down my back and I know that what she is doing is going to leave marks but I don't care because what I need is a really good fuck and hopefully that's what I'll get even though it's from the woman who has kept me in captivity for the last two days.

She lets go of me, grabs my hair and pulls my head back. I bent over now while she grabs the rope from outside and ties it back around my hands. She then turns the shower off and throws me out of the shower. I tumble and trip a bit but I land on the toilet. She throws a towel at me and says,

"Dry yourself."

She then proceeds to the rail that's hooked onto the door and pulls a towel off to dry herself. She then picks up a cup, which can only be described as water by the looks of it, and passes it to me.

"Drink it." She says forcefully.

I just sit there not doing anything. She grabs it out of my hand and places it to my mouth. She then grabs my short hair and pulls my head back. The water is slipping through the cracks of my lips and filling me mouth. It's dribbling down the sides but I don't.

"Swallow it." She screams at me.

It made me jump and my bodies first reaction was to swallow.

"Good boy."

She slaps my cheek twice and I put my head down and place my two hands on my forehead. She kneels down in front of me and says,

"You'll be ok."

Her hand glides through my hair and she kisses my hair before she stands up. My vision starts to go black and I now notice that the water must have been full of drugs to knock me out. My body tries to fight it but the next thing I know is that everything has turned black and I hear and bang telling me that I've slipped onto the floor.

Who knows what will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is dedicated to Meggie1tr, who has currently favourited the story and seems like the only one reviewing. **

**I'm sorry. It's a mixture between crude and slightly romantic**

I feel groggy and sick as my eyes start to flicker open. I'm looking up at the peeling white ceiling and start to wonder where I am. If I anywhere near the school or my house and if I do get out this prison which I have been kept in for the last few days, where will I go.

My brain starts to focus and I realise that I'm stretched out and lying on something very comfortable. I move my head, start to look around me and assess the situation.

One. I was naked.  
Two. I was tied a bed  
and three, I didn't know where the hell I was.

I'm currently in a room that could be called a dungeon. Three walls are painted black, while the other is paint a dark crimson red. The bedroom, which I guess is this room, is quite minimal in style. There is a chandelier light on the roof, a black glossy set of drawers in front of the bed, which I'm currently tied to, and a black mirrored wardrobe sits in the corner.

I wonder why I'm here and I would try to shout for help but I don't for fear of being attacked, and also that I can't because this bit of material tied tightly around my mouth to stop me from making a sound. I hear some creaking in the corridor and I take some deep breaths through my nose before the door opens.

She slides one had up the doorframe and shakes her blonde hair from her face. I watch her, from my stretched position on the bed, as she walks to the chest of drawers and takes something out. I can't see what so I think about it, but my thinking is cut short as she says

"Have you been a bad boy?"

I looked at her shocked. What is she proposing?

"Because, if you are...You need to be punished."

She turns around and I see that she's holding a black leather riding crop. I look in the mirror and I see clearly what she is wearing. She's wearing a red corset with black lace detailing, and the colour and the detailing is the same on her thong. She's also wearing black patent stilettos and dark red lipstick coats her lips.

I try not to think about it, but she looks drop dead gorgeous.

She turns around and is now standing on the floor in front of the bed.

"Have you been a bad boy?" The leather of the riding crop makes its way up my leg and she very gently taps the end of my cock. I throw my head back onto the pillow and breath hard. If she doesn't get this bit of material away from my mouth I'll not be able to breathe.

"Actually, you don't need to reply to that I already know the answer." She smacks the leather against my chest and I take a sharp breath in.

"It'll be ok, just relax." She walks around the bed, the steps up and kneels in-between my legs.

She throws the riding crop over her shoulder, runs her hand up my chest and leans in, and whispers in my ear.

"Now if you be a good boy, you'll enjoy it."

One hand slips around my neck and takes outthe knot while her other one slips down my body and grasps my cock. She throws the bandana away, sits back up on her knees and places her wet mouth around my now throbbing cock. My body leaves the bed as she starts to get all of me pleasured. The hand that is not grasped around my cock lightly runs across my balls. She swirls her tongue around my cock and when she can feel me about to let go, she stops.

I fall onto the bed, sweat now pouring down my body and dripping onto the material below. Her hands go around her back and starts to unclip her corset. I look up at her, the material becomes slack and before it could fall she grabs it and throws it to the other side of the room.

I gulp heavily as her boobs were now on show and I pull my hands up to try and touch her.

"Please." I whisper.

Her hand slips from her neck down to her breast and starts to circle her nipple. The feeling in her stomach started to increase and her hand started to descend even further down her body. They stopped and she started to tap the top of her lace knickers.

"Go on." I command her.

Her fingers slide inside her knickers and she finds what she has been looking for. Another finger joins the first. Her breathing gets shallower and she feels how Michael felt earlier. She's getting closer and closer...And then she hit the tip of the iceberg. She throws her head back, bites her lip and when the vibrations cease she hooks her finger around the piece of cloth, drags them down her legs and kicks them off.

"Linda, please let me touch you." I breathe out.

Linda drags her hands through her blonde hair and just smiles at me.

I'm snapping at the bedposts. "Please." I nearly scream, this is too much.

She leans over and quickly whips off the ropes that have kept his hands against the bed.

My hands, without warning, are all over her, touching every bit of her that I can.

Linda runs her hands and kisses my all down my body, till she gets to my feet. She then stops and loosens the other two knots that have kept my feet against the bed. Wasting no time, she slips down over me and we both gasp as I fill her.

I grab her waist and flip her over and start plunging into her. She grabs the bedposts behind her, which is the only thing to keep her up. We are both moaning each other's name and I gently slide a hand up the back of her thigh and pull her closer allowing me deeper access. We both know that neither of us are going to last much longer so I throw my hand onto the bed beside her head and I roughly kiss down her neck and over the top of her breasts. That's when Linda's muscles clamped down on my trembling cock and her eyes rolled back into her head. White lights now flickered against her closed eyelids. Pressed together they both rode the crashing wave and then they slowed. I pull out, roll off her and pull the covers with me, which made Linda roll with them, and she ends up against my back. She kisses my shoulder blade gently, runs her hand across my stomach and we both closed our eyes and she drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

While I'm currently wondering while I ever get out of here.

**Oh, and I'm not finished yet **


	4. Chapter 4

**There is only one chapter left of this *Sad face* but I just want to say that I'm going to be trying a new fic that will be about the teachers as their years as students.**

**I'm also thinking of stopping writing altogether after my next story.**

**Firstly, my stories are bad (Yes guys even I know it)  
and secondly, I don't know if anybody actually reading these because I only know of a couple of people who are reviewing**

**And yes (If you're reading this) you probably think I'm attention seeking to get more reviews and truthfully, I'm not (To your surprise) but if you do want to say something in the review box well that's your choice **

**Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy**

**Michael's POV**

Sunlight streams through the window and brightens up the room. My eyelids flicker and I come out the sleep I find myself in. I look down. I'm naked, with covers over me, lying in the bed that I found myself in last night with my arms around my female attacker.

She curled up to the side of me with her eyes closed; she looks at peace with the world. I realise that if she's asleep, this will be the only time to get out. I really don't want to be stuck in here again hoping for another chance, so I slip a pillow out from behind my head and lay it in front of me. I unclip her arms that are around my waist and quickly push in the pillow, which I took from behind my head, into her now empty hands.

I slide off the bed and tip toe along the floor, trying to not make any noise, and grab my clothes from the top of the chest of drawers. My right leg in half way in my trouser leg when I notice some movement from the bed.

"Shit, she's waking up." I think. I thrust my left leg into the other space and I quickly do my clean suit trousers up.

I look around for what I can defend myself with. The riding crop that she threw behind her last night is lying on the ground close to my feet and I pick it up. She wipes her eyes, stretches and yawns. She looks down expecting to find me cuddling in beside her, but I'm not. She grabs the covers, wraps them around herself, scans the room and notices me in the corner, next to the door.

We stare at each other for a few seconds and I'm the first one to say anything.

"If you come near me, I will use force."

She pounces like a leopard of the bed and comes flying at me. I didn't want to use force but in the situation it was needed. I lift the whip and repeatedly smack her on her torso. She lands on the floor and crawls into a fetal position while screaming and crying for me to stop. I can't though, it's like I finally have power over her. Red marks immediately shown on her skin and I finally stop and throw the object I have in my hand to the opposite side of the room, with such force that the smack it makes echoes around the room.

I grab my shirt which has also been cleaned and ironed from where it has been resting and try to make and escape out the door. But with a little power that she finds in her body she throws out her hand and grasps my ankle. I throw the leg, she has a hold of, behind me but I immediately regret it as I can hear her yelp in pain as my foot comes in contact with her face. I slam her bedroom door behind me and rush down to the bottom of the stairs and pick up my shoes that have been waiting for me.

**Linda's POV**

I drag myself across the floor to the window and pull myself up to look out. I know he will be there out there in less than a minute so I push the window open grab my bra and pants I wore yesterday and slip them on. I grab a day dress and slide it on. Can't go the way Michael went, it will take too long. So my hands grab the nearest pair of shoes that are beside me and lobber them out the window. When I'm finished I look down. There is a shed that had been put up by the previous owners just out of the window so I climb onto the window ledge and slowly slip on to the roof.

I feel the flat metal underneath my foot, but, my foot hits water from rain that must have fallen last night, and I lose my grip and fall onto the soggy grass. I see Michael come into my eyesight and I scream after him. I push my hands underneath me and I try to get up but I fall again and hear a rack. The bottom of my right leg is hurting so bad that tears are streaming down my face.

"Michael." I scream and he turns around for a moment and he's off sprinting in the opposite direction from where I'm sprawled out on the grass.

**Michael's POV**

I hear Linda screaming my name and I look back. She's sprawled out on her back garden with mud covering her body. Tears are in her eyes and she looks as if she's in pain. I turn back around and sprint in the opposite direction from her. I run and run till I'm out of breath and I stop, my breath is trying to catch up with me and I pull out my phone from my trouser pocket, that I had picked up on the way out, and phoned an ambulance for her.

"If she was in that amount of pain." I thought. "She would need emergency attention." After telling the woman on the phone the details of where to go I pick up pace again and don't stop until I reach the school.


End file.
